Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 19
Etemon fired Daemon: You've messed up again, Etemon... Etemon: Well...Those guys get stronger after every battle... So it keeps throwing off my plans, haha... Daemon: You're not playing with them on purpose, are you? Etemon: Huh!? Etemon: Wah!! What are you doing, Lord Demon!? Daemon: Don't take me for a fool, Etemonk. I'll make you pay for your mistakes with your life. Etemon: Hmph! Do you think there's a monster who can defeat me, the second in command of the Demon Army!? Dark Spirits!! Ogremon & Devimon: Argh! Etemonkey: How about it, Lord Demon? I think you'll be the one who'd be in trouble without me!! (57) Demon: Hahaha, you frivolous monkey. Do you think I don't know what you're thinking? Etemonkey: What!? Demon: I have no more use for you. Etemonkey: What did you say? --- Continent of Server, Desert *The Digidestined had stopped to take notice of a metal box with black cables coming out of it.* * Tai: "What is it Izzy; some kind of power generator?" * Izzy: "Even better; Etemon has hardwired the entire desert, creating an extensive computer network. My guess; this is one of his remote data access terminals." * Tai: "Great, let's crash it." * Sora: "It could be a booby trap." * Matt: "If it is Etemon's, I say we cross the wires and mess it up good." unplugged a wire from the terminal and attaches it to his laptop. *Tentomon: "What are you going to do with that?" *Izzy: I wonder. It's entirely possible that our computers have compatible systems, and if they do I can tap into Etemon's Network." TK: "Hey, you have mail." Izzy: "That was quick, who even knows I've logged on?" Jou: "Oh no, it's Etemon." Tai: "Open it. Izzy: "Right." *Opened the e-mail* Voice: "Help me. S.O.S. Mayday. I'm being held prisoner. Help me escape and I'll guide you to the Crest you seek." Sora: "Do you think he's for real? I mean, who could it be?" -Inside Etemon's Trailer- Etemon: "What do ya mean the system's down? *Turns to face two Gazimon at a consol* I don't wanna hear any excuses; I want those stinkin kids located, now!" Gazimon #1: "Yes oh Mighty Etemon Sir, Most Majestic Royal One." Gazimon #2: "The problem is; we got a glitch at the pyramid host computer." Etemon: "Datamon?! *The trailer begins to move* Get me there in a hurry you floppy eared little freaks! Let's roll!" -Canyon- *The Digidestined walked through the canyon, Sora and TK with their Tags in hand, looking for Crests.* Joe: "Oh. I don't like this. I don't like it one little bit. I don't like the look of it. I don't like the smell of it. I don't like the…" Mimi: "Don't have a brain-cramp Joe! You're turning green around the edges." Tai: "Yeah, somebody asked for our help; we gotta at least check it out, right?" Izzy: According to my laptop; we should be getting close." TK: *Tag begins to glow* "Hey look!" Matt: "It's glowing!" *Tokomon stood in front of a stone wall, with a symbol that looked something like a medal or ribbon.* Sora: "Look. Another Crest!" *The Digidestined ran towards the wall, TK in the lead with his Crest pointed forward. As the Digidestined neared the wall, the symbol began to glow.* Tai: "Watch it!" *The Digidestined shielded their eyes as the symbol and the immediate wall around it shrank, and became a Crest. The Crest floated towards TK and inserted itself into the Tag.* TK: *Looks at the Crest* "Awesome, my own Crest." Tokomon: "Congratulations!" Mimi: "Oh. What's that?" The Other Digidestined: *Looked to where Mimi was looking* "Huh?" *The hole that TK's Crest left behind led to a tunnel with strange symbols written on the walls. The Digidestined entered the tunnel.* Izzy: "See these hieroglyphs; look familiar? This is definitely the same writing we've come across before. Wait a second, this is a new one. *Rubs away some of the symbol, and the tunnel became illuminated* Prodigis, this is amazing! Do you know what I'm thinking?" Mimi: "I've got a feeling you're going to tell us." Izzy: "Well you see; it's quite possible that these hieroglyphs are not a form of writing at all, but rather a code. Computer code. If you change a piece of the code, then you change the program. *Rewrites the symbol, and a holographic map appeared in midair* Like that for example." Joe: *Puts a hand to his head* "Wait. Back up. Are you telling us that this whole place is some kind of giant computer game, and that none of it is really real?" Izzy: "Oh, it's real alright." Joe: "Huh?" Izzy: "Y' know, I'm thinking that everything we see and everybody we meet in this place, are actually pieces of data or programming given physical form." Matt: "Now wait a second, if you're right and this whole thing's one big computer, then how did we get here? Did we squeeze in through the floppy drive?" Izzy: "No, we're just kilobytes of data too; I mean the versions of us that are in here." Tai: "If I'm just data, why do I still feel like I'm flesh and blood?" Mimi: "And I still have to go to the little girl's room?" Izzy: "You don't really; you just think you have to." Mimi: "Oh, well I hope you're right, cause…" Matt: "Where's the real us? Our flesh and blood bodies?" Izzy: "I don't know. I suppose we're back at the camp grounds still. Yeah, we're alive back there. We exist simultaneously with our other selves. We're in a parallel digital universe like the Digimon." TK: "Does that mean I don't have to worry about rushing my teeth anymore?" Izzy: "We've got bigger things to worry about now TK." Matt: "Although do us all a favor and don't stop brushing." Izzy: "Yeah, please. Hey, wait a second. I've got an idea. *Begins to type on his laptop* Let me see, I can just correct this program." Mimi: "Uh-oh, he's in computer-dork mode; this could take awhile." *The holographic map bent and changed shape to become a spherical/globe version of itself.* Izzy: "I've called up a holographic map of the Digi-World. You can see how physically similar it is to the planet Earth. In fact, there a lot of parallels with our world." Matt: "That's terrific Izzy; great time for a geography lesson." Izzy: *Typing* "Pay attention and you might learn something." Matt: *Looks at Izzy* "Yeah?" Izzy: "If I enter the e-mail address of the person who contacted us, I can find his location in the Digi-World here. *A red and gray dot appeared on the globe* Now, look; that e-mail address is from a web domain in our world. I've logged onto it a thousand times." Tai: "Is there a point to this somewhere?" Sora: "Is the person who sent the message in our world or the Digi-World?" Izzy: "That's just the thing; he's in both. *A globe of the Earth appeared next to the globe of Digi-World* Look; the Digi-world's on the left, the world we know is on the right, *The land masses on the globes disappeared, leaving only lines as the globes approached each other* and if I overlay them like so…" Sora: "The white lines match up perfectly. What does it mean?" Mimi: "Reminds me of the balls of yarn my kitty used to play with." Izzy: "That's the world's Digital Network. Through those lines, every computer on Earth is connected to every other computer. The Digi-world is a physical embodiment of the data passing through them. Guys we're seeing something nobody else has ever seen, that nobody even knows about; the digital shadow world that exists alongside our own. And they're not just parallel; they're physically linked, so anything we do here will have effects on the other." Matt: "For real?" Tai: "Intense." Izzy: "Yeah and here's the coolest part; wherever this person is in the Digi-World, I think I can take us there just by entering his e-mail address and clicking on it. Like accessing a web page." TK: "Hey, all this techno-talk's making my head spiny." Matt: *Walks over to TK* "Computer guys can never just do something TK. That'd be too easy. They gotta spend all day telling you how they'll do it." Joe: *Squatting* "This is depressing. Gomamon: *Walks up to Joe* "Look on the bright side Joe, if you weren't here; you never would've met me." Biyomon: "Sora, does this mean that we don't exist, that we're really not friends? Sora: "Of course not. This may be a make believe world, but that doesn't mean our friendship isn't real. Truthfully I don't get it, but it sounds right." Tai: "Oh well, wherever we are we're here; so let's figure out what we're gonna to do next. *Looks at Izzy* C'mon brainiac, what're you waiting for?" Izzy: *Typing* "Okay, okay. All I have to do is click on the guy's email address, and then bingo." *The globe disappeared and the opposite war vanished, revealing an exit.* Mimi: "I hate Bingo; it's so confusing with all those different letters and num… Hey, look a door." Tai: "Alright, last one through's a rotten egg." Izzy: "Our electronic pen pal is right out there." Sora: "Or it could be a trap." *The Digidestined walked to the exit, and found themselves in the open mouth of a stone sphinx.* Izzy: "No way. We're just bits of data, so I uploaded us as file attachments…" Sora: "Okay, I believe you." *Tai looked around the sphinx's head and saw an inverted pyramid, not too far away. Something was approaching the pyramid.* Tai: "Whoa, check this out. *Looks through his spyglass* Heads up, Etemon at nine o'clock!" Etemon: *Walks out of his trailer* "That's it; it's the dumpster for you Datamon, you old pile 'a junk!" *Enters the pyramid* Bokomob: "Talk about bad timing." Joe: "Uh, I think I left the water running at the sphinx." -Canyon, Later That Day- *Tai and Agumon stood outside the tunnel, as Sora and Biyomon walked out of it.* Sora: "Okay Tai, you're relieved." Biyomon: "It's our turn to stand watch." Agumon: "Finally. It's not much fun watching a bunch of rocks. *Yawns and walks into the tunnel* Good night." Tai: *Walks towards the tunnel* "I thought being in a computer cartoon adventure would be more fun than this." Sora: "About tomorrow." Tai: *Tai stops* "What?" Sora: "I'm worried. That Etemon is bad news, is it really worth it; just to find my Crest?" Tai: "Sure. Don't worry Sora, piece of cake. *Puts his hands behind his head and smiles* I'm looking forward to spinning that ugly monkey around by his tail! Hey come on, snap out of it." Sora: "Huh?" Tai: "Look, if it was my Crest or TK's or anyone else's we were going after, you know wouldn't hesitate for a second." Sora: "Maybe you're right; it's just after what Izzy said…" Tai: "What? You mean all that stuff about us being nothing but little kilobytes in the great computer program of life?" Sora: "It just makes us seem so small and insignificant; like nothing we do really matters." Tai: "Of course it matters. We can't take the chance that it doesn't." -Canyon, Next Morning- *Sora and Izzy were outside the tunnel, discussing what Izzy said yesterday.* Izzy: "Remember, there's one thing that's important to keep in mind; this is more than a parallel universe, it's a shadow world physically linked to our own; anything that happens here in the Digi-World could have a direct effect on the things of the other." Sora: "Then, the same thing goes for us, right? We're shadow versions of our other selves." Izzy: "Right, exact computer copies." Sora: "So whatever happens, we have to be just as careful as if we were still our physical selves." Tai: "Hey, sometime this year. Man you guys talk more than my mom's book club. Can we go?" Sora: "Alright." *Sora and Izzy walked into the tunnel as the wall disappeared. The Digidestined gathered in the mouth of the sphinx, as Izzy opened his laptop; revealing the interior of the pyramid.* Izzy: "I've got into the program and found the most direct route to the center of the pyramid." Joe: "Okay now, let's get this straight; we're only going in there to find this guy and get Sora her Crest, right?" Tai: "Right, right." Joe: "That means no fights or adventures or dangerous stuff." Tai: "You whimper more than my puppy! Matt, Mimi, TK stay here and stand guard. Let's go in!" Mimi: "If you really don't think you need me…" Palmon: "I miss you guys already." Gomamon: "We'll be back in time to eat." Tai: "Or get eaten." *Tai jumped to the ground, followed by Agumon, Gomamon, Joe, Dan, Izzy, Betamon, Sora, Biyomon and Tentomon.* TK & Tokomon: "See ya guys; come back as soon as you can." *The Digidestined walked around to the other side of the sphinx, until they saw the pyramid ahead.* Tai: "Okay, keep together." *The Digidestined ran towards the pyramid, and hid behind a sand dune.* Izzy: "There's a hidden back door to program we can use to get in. It should be somewhere right up ahead. *Runs to the wall of the pyramid with the other Digidestined* That's funny, it should be right here." *Tai looked around the edge of the pyramid to see Etemon walking out of the pyramid.* Etemon: "Where's my fried banana sandwich? Y' know I like to eat after my nap." *Yawns and stretches* Joe: *Tai hides around the pyramid* "Tai what is it?" Tai: "It's Etemon." *Joe gasps* Etemon: *Turns around* "Hih? Who's there?" *Walks towards the pyramid* Biyomon: "What do we do now?" Sora: "Quiet Biyomon." Etemon: *Growls, then looks around the corner* "Boo. *The Digidestined were gone* Great, now I'm hearing things." *Begins to walk away* Tai: *Waves his arm out of the side of the wall* "You-who!" *Pulls his arm back in* Etemon: *Looks back* "Huh? Y' know I'm gonna have to have this place completely exterminated. Because, somethin's starting to bug me!" *Walks away* *Tai walked out of the pyramid wall, then walked through a hole in the wall that was concealed by a hologram.* Tai: "We've got him talking to himself." Sora: "Really funny Tai, are you crazy? What if you'd gotten us caught?" Tai: "But we weren't, were we?" Joe: "Well now that we're in, what do we do?" Izzy: "I guess next we try to find a way through these walls; the trick is, finding the weak point." Agumon: "Hey I found one! *Smacks a wall* Ow! Oh." Izzy: "As I was saying Agumon, the trick is finding the weak points. Let's use heads, not hands." Betamon: "Won't that hurt more?" *Snickers* *The Digidestined walked down the halls, until they came across another holographic wall.* Tai: "Hey check it out, you can see right through this wall." Izzy: "Yeah, here it is; it's another breach in the system's security." Agumon: "Look, Gazimon!" *Pair of Gazimon could be seen through the holographic wall.* Sora: "Be still." *Once the Gazimon passed the holographic wall, Tai quickly jumped through the wall, kicked one of the Gazimon, and jumped back.* Gazimon #1: "Ow! *Looks at the other Gazimon* Hey, what's the big idea?!" Gazimon #2: "What do ya mean?" Gazimon #1: "Don't gimme that, just cause the boss likes me!" Gazimon #2: "Have you gone nuts?" Gazimon #1: "Nuts to you!" *The Gazimon began to slap each other around, while Tai stood on the other side of the holographic wall, trying not to laugh. The Digidestined continued to walk down the hall.* Sora: "You could've gotten us all captured back there Tai! You're so immature!" Joe: "Could you yell a little quieter, huh?" Tai: "Gee Sora, relax kid, get a grip. Who elected you the Queen of the Fun Police?" Sora: "Yeah, tons of fun; and getting caught will be a blast!" Joe: "Couldn't you just pass notes, it's much quieter." *The Digidestined entered a room with an electric fence in front of them.* Tentomon: "This looks nasty. We don't have to go through here do we?" Izzy: "This firewall's the system's last line of defense, but there appears to be only one safe way through it." Joe: "And if we pick the wrong way, they'll scoop us up with a spatula." Gomamon: "You're not scared, are ya Joe?" Joe: "Maybe I am a little." Tai: "Relax, it's not like we're human or anything. We're just bunches of kilobytes, remember." Izzy: "The weak point should be *Points* here." Tai: "Cool. *Walks through where Izzy pointed, then poked his head back* Are you coming in or are you just gonna stand there all day?" *The Digidestined walked through the fence, and found themselves in a large metal room.* Izzy: "This is the host computer." Tai: "Yowza. Do you think it comes with a CD-ROM drive, or is that optional?" Sora: *Notices a miniature pyramid with a robot-like Digimon inside* "And what do you suppose that thing is?" Bokomon: I've heard of him. His name's Datamon. A super-intelligent robotic Digimon. He disappeared without a trace some time ago - nobody ever knew what happened to him. Sora: "Maybe that's the thing that sent us the e-mail, kinda looks like he's a prisoner." Datamon: Of course it was, who else. Today is your lucky day, and mine. Izzy: "I get it; he's communicating with us through the infrared port on my laptop." Datamon: "Oh, a hardware man. Well listen, we haven't much time. Long, long ago I fought Etemon, and lost. One of my rare miscalculations. Anyway, I was severely damaged and he imprisoned me here and forced me to act as his webmaster, administering his Network. Without Etemon knowing, however, I was able to slowly repair myself, restoring my capabilities bit-by-bit over the years. Eventually, I gained control over Etemon's Network. Not total control, but enough to bring some misery to that blubbering baboon. At last, I'm ready to free myself, but I need your help to break the cyberlock." Sora: "What about my Crest? You said in your message that you could lead us to it." Datamon: "Um yes, whatever you want. Just please, help me out of here." Joe: "Can we trust this talking can opener?" Dan: "Yeah, the Datamon I met wasn't too friendly." Datamon: "Etemon is you enemy as well as mine; that makes us allies. Please, you're my only hope." Tai: "Okay, you're on. What do you need from us?" Datamon: "I am transmitting instructions for disengaging the cyberlock." Izzy: *Walks to a panel and points to a lever* "Hey push that lever for me, would ya Tai?" Tai: "Got it." *Pulls the lever, opening the panel* Izzy: *Turns a dial* "Right 3, left 5." Datamon: "Quickly, quickly before Etemon returns." Izzy: "Then push the button. *Pushes a button* Okay Tai, pull the lever back to its original position; that should be the last step in the process." Etemon: "Hold it!" *Stands in a doorway* Tai: "Etemon!" Etemon: "I've been watching you on surveillance cameras, and you're an annoying little brat, ya know that?" Gazimon #1: *Jumps out from behind Etemon* "Punk kid!" Gazimon #2: *Jumps out from behind Etemon* "Trouble maker!" Tai: "Hey, it's been my pleasure!" Joe: "Great, why don't you just call him ugly too?" Etemon: *Looks at Datamon* "All this time, I thought it was these snot-nosed kids who were causing my Network to go on the fritz, but it was you wasn't it you digital dumpster?" Datamon: "Well in a word, yes." Etemon: "You rat!" *Runs towards Tai* Agumon: "Digimon, help out! Agumon, Digivolve to…Greymon!" Etemon: "Outta the way!" *Etemon punched Greymon out of his path, then grabbed Ikkakumon's horn and threw him at Kabuterimon and Airdramon. Tai pushed up on the lever, opening the pyramids that contained Datamon.* Datamon: "I'm free! Now let's see how you like it!" Etemon: "Huh?" *Datamon chuckled as the panel that made up his prison flew forward, hitting Birdramon and the two Gazimon. Etemon broke the panel that was meant for him, as Birdramon was pinned to a wall.* Sora: "Biyomon!" *Birdramon de-digivolved into Biyomon.* Tai: "Hey! We set you free!" Datamon: "And I do appreciate that, you chumps!" Etemon: "Dumb kids. *Chuckles* You'd think by now they'd learn to trust no one." ???: You should follow your advice. : Did you think Daemon is ignorant? : Who's there?! Neo: Type: Puppet Digimon. Special attacks are Love Serenade and Dark Spirits. Weight: 20 gigas. Virus. Ultimate. That's Etemon... Nothing more, nothing less!! Etemon: A...a human!? Neo: Long time no see, eh Taichi. Taichi: N...Neo... Bokomon: Taichi, who's he..? Taichi: Neo Saiba. No one could beat him... He's the strongest Tamer...!! Zero: So why's he here...? Taichi: I bet he's here to help us!! That's it, right Neo? You're gonna fight with us!? Neo: Haha...fight...? Yeah, that's right. But the one I'll fight... Is you, Taichi!! Taichi: What!? Etemon: Hold it! f anyone's gonna beat that kid, it's me! Neo: Fine. I'll play you for him... Etemonkey: This should be interesting!! But no matter how many weaklings you throw at me, I guarantee you'll never win!! Neo: Hahaha! Etemon: Wh...what!? Etemon: *Creates a green and black sphere in his hand* *Etemon threw the sphere, which collided with DarkTyrannomon's attack and exploded.* Sora: *Rushes over to Biyomon* "Biyomon, over here! I'm coming!" -Sphinx- *Gabumon watched as a pillar of fire exploded from underneath the pyramid.* Gabumon: "Uh oh, Matt!" Matt: *Looks to where Gabumon was looking* "Huh? Well so much for no fighting." -Inside the Pyramid- Sora: *Kneeling over an unconscious Biyomon* "Biyomon!" *Datamon hit the wall next to Sora, and fell in front of her.* Etemon: W...wait a minute!! You...Humans are quite impressive... You're like the google head over there. Humans can come up with things beyond reckoning. Amazing. I must say it was fun to watch their battles... The truth is, the reason I agreed to help Daemon was so that I might get a chance to go to the human world... Just once I would have liked to play with human children. I don't have the least inclination to fight with humans...But Daemon is different!! Once he has control of the Digimon World... He plans to invade the human world!! Neo: So? Etemon: Huh? Neo: Is that the end of your idle chatter...? Etemon: Huh? I...I'm serious. Daemon really means to use monsters to bring the human world under his control... Neo: And I said so what? Etemon: B...but... Neo: It doesn't matter whether what you say is true or not...There are only one truth... You are finished here!! Etemon: Gyaaah! Etemon: Ugh... A...are you really a human...? Neo: Hmph! I... Aim to be more than human!! Taichi: Neo! Neo: There are plenty of others to take his place. That's all he was good for, anyway. You have a problem with that? Gabo: His...Purpose...? Neo: I've scanned all data on your Digimon. Neo: Exactly. He was nothing more than an item. A means to lay you bare before me. The real game...Will begin soon...!! DarkTyrannomon! grabs a hold of Sora and Biyomon and takes off with Datamon hop as Dark Tyrannomon gets in Tai's way. Tai: "Sora!" *The Digidestined ran out the doorway, but stopped at another electric fence in front of them.* Izzy: "They've gone back out through the firewall." Tai: "Okay, the weak point was here, right?" *Walks towards the firewall* Izzy: *Opens his laptop* "Wait a minute; let me get back online so I can find it." Tai: We don't have time for that Izzy. What can happen, this isn't the real me, right?" Izzy: "Don't test theories now!" Joe: "Pain still hurts Tai!" *Restrains Tai* Tai: *Struggles* "Hey! Joe!" Izzy: "What're you thinking Tai? We're in a video game? Nothing can happen to us because these aren't our real selves here?" Tai: Yeah, something like that." Izzy: "Well think again! You need to be a lot more careful. No telling what may happen." Tai: "You mean if I…" Izzy: "If something happens here…" Tai: *Looks at the firewall* "It, happens there? I can't, move." Izzy: "The weak point is one meter to your right." Tai: "No way, just one false move and it's over." Joe: *Let's go of Tai* "Hey Tai?" Izzy: "It's safe Tai, we came through it alright on the way in." Tai: "Yeah, but then I didn't know that…" Izzy: "Go on, it's okay." Joe: "Come on Tai, we're wasting time; Sora needs us. What's wrong with you?" Izzy: "Tai?" *The wall behind the Digidestined exploded, and they looked back to see the Digimon had de-digivolved to their Rookie forms.* Agumon: "Sorry, we held him, as long as we could." DarkTyrannomon *Matt, Garurumon, and Togemon dropped through the hole and stood between DarkTyrannomon and the other Digidestined.* Togemon: "Would you care for some Needle Spray!" Garurumon: "Howling Blaster!" *Garurumon continued to use his attack while Matt got the other Digidestined out of the hall.* Matt: "Come on, let's move! Tai, what's wrong with you; come on!" *Grabs Tai and leaves* -Canyon- Matt: "I don't get it, when the creep grabbed Sora and Biyomon, why didn't you go through the firewall after them?" Tai: *Holding his legs and crying* "I couldn't, I couldn't move." Joe: "It's not your fault; we're all in this together Tai. We'll find a way to get them back." Tai: "It's all my fault. Sora, it's all my fault!" TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan fiction